New Fangled Electronics
by KipperCat25
Summary: The Going Merry gets a computer! The problem is...no one knows how to use it. Will they figure it out?
1. The Computer

"What's this?" Luffy asked, pointing to a large box sitting outside Nami's mapmaking room.

Zoro picked up the sheet of paper attached to the box. "It's a comm-poo-ter."

"That sounds cool! What's a commpooter?"

"How would I know? Why don't you ask Nami? It _is _hers, apparently."

Luffy frowned. "But I want to figure it out myself."

"Figure what out?" Nami appeared in the doorway, still in her pajamas. When she saw the box, she squealed. "It's HERE!"

"What is a commpooter?" Luffy asked her.

Nami laughed. "It's a come-pew-ter, idiot. Not a comm-poo-ter."

"Well that's what Zoro told me!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami looked at him.

"What? I've never even heard of the thing before. How am I supposed to know how to pronounce it?"

Nami sighed and lugged the box in her cabin, leaving both boys standing there like the idiots they were.

"Now what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. Wait for Nami to explain it to us, I guess." Zoro walked over to the wall and slid down to the floor. "I'm taking a nap."

Luffy sat down right in front of the door. "I'll wake you up when she's done."

Zoro nodded and began snoring.

* * *

**Heh heh. Commpooter. XP**

**Note: The ship they are on is not the Merry or the Sunny. It's a ship I made up. It's called the Million Garnet.  
**


	2. The Wait

Zoro sighed in his sleep and fell to the floor.

Luffy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Zoro muttered.

Luffy stopped laughing. "You're awake?"

"Only halfway. I'm asleep but I still hear everything that's going on, and I can talk in my sleep too, obviously."

Luffy's jaw fell to the floor. "COOL!"

Zoro grunted. "Is Nami done yet?"

"NAMI! Are you done yet?" Luffy yelled.

"No! Go away! I'll come and get you when it's ready!" she yelled through the closed door.

Luffy sighed and fell backwards onto his back with a _thud. _ "I'm taking a nap too, Zoro. _You _wake me up when she's done." He began snoring.

Zoro grunted and snored. "Whatever."

-x-x-x-

Nami fiddled helplessly with the cords. She had no idea what to do with any of them.

She sighed. "I may have to ask the idiots out there for help," she murmured. Then she shook her head violently.

"What am I thinking? I don't need their help. They'll probably just end up breaking it." She went back to looking at the cords.

"If only this thing had come with instructions…" She looked in the box and pulled out a packet of papers at the bottom. They looked like instructions, but they were in a completely different language.

Nami growled. "Stupid people…"

* * *

**Sorry these chapters have been so short...I hope to change that soon. :)**


	3. Asking the Idiots

Nami put her head in her hands and sighed. She was going to have to ask the idiots for help.

Groaning, she stood from her place on the floor in front of the electrical outlet and sulked over to the door.

Opening it, she saw both of her crewmates sleeping outside.

Nami face-palmed. "GUYS!" she yelled.

Luffy awoke with a start. "What? What is it? Are the marines here?" Then he saw Nami.

"Oh. It's done?" he asked.

"No. Wake up Zoro. I need to ask the two of you for…advice." She was originally going to say 'help', but thought that it would make her sound weak.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted into his ear.

"I'm awake, you idiot!" Zoro yelled back.

"No you weren't. You were just listening in your sleep like you do all the time. You did that to Nojiko, too, at Arlong Park."

Zoro yawned and sat up. "Well at least I _listened!_"

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Nami said, trying to keep her cool. "I was wondering if you guys could help me out with something."

"Sure!" Luffy said. "What is it?"

"I can't figure out where any of the cords go for the computer," she confessed. "And the instr—"

"Why don't you just read the instructions?" Zoro asked.

"If you would have let me _finish_," Nami said, "I was _going _to say that the instructions are in a different language."

"Oh," Zoro said, seeming as if he could care less. "Okay."

Nami sighed. "Come in."

Luffy and Zoro followed her into the cabin, which was dim in the evening light.

"You guys try to figure it out. And _don't ruin it._ I need a nap." She lay down on her bed and faced the wall.

Zoro looked at the computer and the mess of cords surrounding it. "Oh, boy," he muttered. "This is going to be a _long _night."

* * *

**I kind of feel bad for Zoro, having to play the technical genius, but...heh heh. This is going to be fun.**


End file.
